random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Sins/Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog, released in 2005. Probably one of the most underrated video games of all time. It still has sins as it appears, however. Sins * Shadow is very slippery in this game. It isn't the worst controls the series has, but it is very easy to fall to your death or run into something because Shadow ran forward too fast or didn't turn quick enough. (ding) * If I want to get the Last Story, I need to play through Westopolis ten times! Why? (ding) * I only lose 10 rings when I get damaged? Thank you! (gnid) * I can pick to either side with good guys, help the bad guys destroy the world, or decide to be a loner and just grab the Chaos Emeralds. (ding) * We were in Westopolis, then Black Doom decided to send us to some weird desert place... for some reason. (ding) * Even though I helped Black Doom, I still have to fight him. What? (ding) * I honestly can't remember most of the names of the levels in this game. This should probably be a sin for me, but I don't have a sin counter, at least not yet, so... (ding) * The black and white images we see before we play Prison Island are ripped right from Sonic Adventure 2. (ding) * Also, even though the whole island was blew up in Sonic Adventure 2, it is still in almost the way it was, except it is now in what seems an underground area, for some reason, (ding) and there is tons of toxic stuff everywhere, for some reason. (ding) * In Cryptic Castle, Dr. Eggman will yell at you for killing his robots, even though they will help your Dark score. (ding) * Cream decided to walk into a castle where Eggman's robots and the Black Arms are fighting. God, Cream, that move you did is almost as dumb as Knuckles. (ding) * ''Knuckles: You thought you could make that joke without me knowing, didn't you?'' * Ummm... how did you get here and why are you here? * Also, "the Black Arms". (ding) "The Black Creatures". (ding) "The Black Comet". (ding) * Chao abusers! Look no further! There is a room in Cryptic Castle where you can abuse Chao, which will improve your Dark score! (ding) * "Where's that damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald?" (gnid) * Also, Shadow randomly finds himself in a circus. (ding) * Eggman made a theme park OUT OF rings? What? (ding) * In this stage, if you screw up multiple times, you have basically f**ked your chances in completing the Hero mission. (ding) * ''Knuckles: But it is like that in certain other missions.'' * Shush, you're distracting me. * If I want to hack into a computer, all I need to do is smash the keyboard. Thanks for the advice. (ding) * Central City does not have a goal. (ding) It also has a time limit. (ding) It is also probably one of the most s**t levels in the game. (ding) * Also, we are setting bombs off in the city. THIS GAME WAS RELEASED A FEW SHY MONTHS AFTER THE LONDON BOMBINGS, SEGA! WHAT THE HELL? I need to add 10 sins for this. (ding x10) * In that ARK stage, you literally need to exit the room for an enemy which you need to kill to appear. (ding) * "Heavy Dog". Did this guy have too much weed prior to the battle? (ding) * "Blue Falcon". "Black Bull". Weird F-Zero name stealing. (ding) * Iron Jungle is where we meet Omega. (ding) * Omega appears in two missions in this game. (ding) * And two bosses. (ding) * F**k Omega. (ding) * ''Knuckles: Y'know, he doesn't exactly show his IQ of 300 by inventing robots that betray him.'' (ding) * Especially when he makes one which are s**t characters. (ding) * There are three different fights with Egg Breaker in this game. (ding) * "You know what they say! The more thr merrior!" (gnid gnid gnid) * The ARK. (ding) * Shadow randomly decides that Dr. Eggman deserves to die. (ding) * Omega. Again. (ding) * Shadow tells Eggman he collected the Chaos Emeralds to destroy him, which is wrong. (ding) * Eggman tells Shadow three different things in the game; "You have no past." (ding) "You are one of my creations." (ding) and finally, "You are my grandfather's creation." (ding) * Why is Vector helping me fight Egg Dealer if I did the Dark mission? (ding) * "Find the computer..." Nah. This quote isn't as cool as the others. (ding) * Also, Egg Dealer? Is he some sort of drug seller? (ding) * There is not a single ending in this game where you team up with Dr. Eggman to take over the world! That's bulls**t! (ding) * The Sonic and Diablon fight is cool. Too bad this boss is a b**ch. (ding) * "Hold still, you devil!" Meanwhile, your name is Diablo'n''. (ding) * ''Knuckles': I help you fight Eggman in one of the endings! * Which I feel like adding 50 sins for. * ''Knuckles: A fight, where I, Knuckles, accompany you? That sounds like anybody's dream come true, and deserves 2 sins removed!'' (gnid gnid) * After I unlock the Last Story, Black Doom approaches me, demands the Chaos Emeralds, and then Shadow's friends appear out of nowhere. (ding) * Black Doom decides to leave the Chaos Emeralds he left behind so Shadow can become Super Shadow and fight him. (ding) * Shadow's friends said they managed to evacuate the Black Comet and get back onto Earth, but never explain how. (ding) * The final battle with Devil Doom is... annoying. (ding) * ''Knuckles: I couldn't catch up with Eggman!'' (ding) * The multiplayer mode of this game is... okay I guess. Nothing special. (ding) * The main game has over 300 endings. That is, if you really want to play through Westopolis over 300 times. (ding) * I need to remove a sin for the music in this game. (gnid) * Expert Mode is cool, I just wish it didn't have the unlocking criteria it has. (ding) * Okay, Knuckles, we're done! * ''Knuckles: That was awesome! I can't wait to tell my friends, and I hope we can do this again!'' * I god hope not. * Sin Tally: 55 (I think) * Sentence: Racist Central City is racist.